Gravedancing
About Gravedancing is the fourth episode of the first season of Caprica and the fifth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on February 19, 2010. The Global Defense Department searches Athena Academy and Zoe Graystone’s residence with disappointing results. Daniel Graystone goes over his talking points for his appearance on Baxter Sarno's show. Duram wants expanded powers to look through communications. Philomon runs a diagnostic on the U-87 body. Daniel and Amanda Graystone appear with Sarno; Daniel makes a startling announcement. Sam Adama kidnaps Amanda and frightens her before releasing her. Summary The episode begins with the bombing of an empty Holo Cafe in Caprica City. Agent Jordan Duram informs Gara Singh, director of the Global Defense Department investigators, that he’s obtained a search warrant for the lockers of the Athena Academy and Zoe Graystone’s residence. Singh cautions him to “keep it tasteful,” as Duram plans to bring reporters with him. At home, Clarice Willow receives a phone call alerting her to the impending raid. She leaves, purposefully bumping into a Businessman and picking his pocket for an e-sheet that she uses to tip-off Keon at the Academy. Meanwhile, Daniel Graystone goes over his talking points for his appearance on Baxter Sarno's show with Priyah Magnus and Cyrus Xander – vehemently objecting to the idea that Zoe was “troubled” or that her actions were the fault of the holoband. Joseph Adama contacts his brother, Sam Adama, to confirm that he wants Amanda Graystone dead, to which Sam replies that Joseph must “have patience.” Amanda and Daniel argue about dancing on Zoe’s grave after Cyrus and Priyah leave, with Amanda saying Zoe was not crazy. Their argument escalates until Amanda shouts that they are parents, with Daniel replying that they are not. In the lab Zoe is disconnected from Lacy and connects herself to the virtual world when she is interrupted by Philo, who performs maintenance on the U-87 body. At the studio, Priyah and Cyrus continue to argue with Daniel about Zoe. At the Adama residence, William Adama comes home to Ruth. She knows he was not at school but will not tell his father. Since William is thirteen years old he is now a man by Tauron standards, and she convinces him to pursue his goal of working with the pyramid players, saying Sam can help, and that “you get the best things from your enemies.” On a stakeout across the lake from the Graystone residence, Sam watches as Agent Duram raids the Graystone residence. At the house Amanda objects, but Duram claims that all they want is to find out who turned Zoe into a bomber. As the raid progresses Amanda and Jordan engage in a back-and-forth discussion about why Zoe’s possessions need to be torn apart. Jordan says he lost everybody on Train 23. Lacy tracks down Keon to his bike repair shop and helps him finish a repair. After the raid Duram explains to Singh that someone warned the students. He wants expanded powers to look through communications. Philo runs a diagnostic on the U-87 body, which leads to him and Zoe dancing in the lab. At home Joseph and Ruth discuss death with the television running in the background. She says that Shannon and Tamara Adama cannot move on unless they are avenged. On Backtalk with Baxter Sarno, Daniel Graystone makes his appearance. Amanda catches up with them in time to hear Daniel say that Zoe was “troubled,” a description he wanted to avoid. Sarno accuses Daniel of creating a lawless environment that drove Zoe to blow up a train. Amanda reaches a tipping point and strolls out onto the stage. Onstage, she and Daniel renew their defense of Zoe, saying that she was not inherently a bad person, rather an angry young woman who saw the horrible, moral lawlessness of the holoband. Because of that, the Soldiers of the One got to her. Sarno demands to know how Daniel knows this. Daniel confesses that he created an avatar of Zoe, much to Sarno's and Amanda’s shock. Joseph Adama watches in horror, trying to get in touch with Sam Adama, who enters the studio, obtaining a badge from a stagehand. Continuing his reconciliation attempts, Daniel says the V-World might be to blame, since they thought they could control the content and were obviously wrong. Sarno pushes Daniel to consider a resolution. Daniel decides, on the spot, that Graystone Industries will no longer profit off of the V-World or holoband technologies. Backstage, an irate Cyrus says that is “sixty percent of our net” while Priyah contends that it is “great PR.” Afterward, Amanda departs with Sam, who claims to be Baxter Sarno's driver. In the car, Amanda and Sam discuss the consequences of the bombing. Amanda suspects that Sam intends to do her harm when he takes a detour through Little Tauron, insisting that they are “good people” who are not nosy. Sam goes on to say that he lost his sister-in-law and niece on the train, and that since they cannot turn back time, they will need to find a balance instead, hinting at his sinister intentions. Joseph wakes up later that night to find Sam washing himself off in the kitchen. Larry hates it when he comes home bloody. Joseph begs to know if Sam went through with the hit, unable to see through his brother's sarcasm. Sam informs his brother that other people call him and that he received Joseph’s “sixty text messages.” Besides scaring her a bit, Sam Adama escorted Amanda Graystone home alive. At home Amanda reflects on the atmosphere encompassing the public, Daniel concurs that more caution is a good thing. They discuss the avatar one more time. Daniel did it, he says, because he missed her. Lying in bed, the Graystones reflect on their shared feelings towards Zoe: they miss her. Amanda ends the conversation by saying that she hears the Graystones will be on television that night and that they are really good. Daniel replies that those people are everywhere. Music Trivia General Ratings Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors It is established in the pilot that William Adama is eleven years old, not thirteen. The events of this episode take place a little over one month after the MAGLEV bombing. Cultural References * Lethe - in the scene when Sam comes to Joseph's apartment to wash up. Music Source Music: Was Love Music and Lyrics: Jonathan Snipes Performed by Captain Ahab Philo and Zoe dance to this song during the Cylon diagnostic. A snipet of Stu Phillips' Main Title for the original Battlestar Galactica (1978 - 1979) is heard when Philo is skimming through the channels looking for dance music. Source Music: I Am a Man Music and Lyrics: Brendan McCreary Performed by Young Beautiful in a Hurry This song is playing on Sam Adama's car radio when he is taking Amanda "home".